Springtime Daydreams
by yonet-chan
Summary: The Rewrite: Two girls give up on life and Maiko finds an amnesiac dragon-girl in the D-Zone.  Reiji Arc. Still up for adoption, if anyone wants it... HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Ayan~ Thanks for reading! This is a rewrite of my first fanfic, Springtime Daydreams. This is just my prologue, so I'm sorry if it's too short.**

* * *

A small four-year-old girl with bright green hair tied in pigtails was trying in vain to climb over a tall white fence. Her name was Yasui Haru, and the setting was Kyoto, Japan, November 24th, 1997. Her mission was to sneak "all invisible-ey like a ninja" into her neighbor's house. The target house just happened to contain a different little girl of the same age and preschool (Koudo Preschool) who was also Haru's "best-est friend evaaar!" Shintani Hina was a tough girl who liked to think of herself as a defender of justice. That meant telling the boys to stay in "that corner 'cause you got coooties! Eew!" Her parents thought it was cute. The boys didn't.  
Eventually, Haru was able to swing one leg over in an attempt to possibly sit on the edge, but just as she began to wobble, Hina's mother noticed her out the window and rushed to the rescue, laughing at Haru's frustrated expression. Taking Haru to their dinner table, she plopped the brave adventurer onto a chair and retreated to the kitchen in an effort to save the latest batch of cookies.  
When she next checked in on her guest, Hina was sitting to the right of her and their chubby little faces were covered in crumbs. They were having a very serious discussion about the quality of bears today and what it meant for the Lock Monkey. Her husband, across from the toddlers, was telling them that shares and the Stock Market weren't animals and color had nothing to do with it at all. She chuckled and drank in the scene happily. She had always wanted a larger family, preferably with more than two kids…  
"Psst! Hina-chan! Look at your Okaa-san! Let's go now," Haru whispered secretively to her friend. They snuck into Hina's bedroom and promptly fell asleep on the floor. Or so it seemed…

* * *

**~Dreamworld~**

Haru fingered a small glass bear figurine and snickered.  
"Hina, your parents thought we were talking about sharing, not this! That and buying blocks. They're so stupid! Stupid-parents!"  
"They are not! You're mean! I'm not talking to you!"  
"I'm sorry. Let's be friends again. Don't be mad please."  
"Ok! Here's the paper that came with it! I cant read tho', so let's find a grownup." The pair tip-toed up behind an elderly lady who was floating randomly in a wavy sea that they were standing on.  
"Obaa-san! Can you please read this for us?"  
The lady nodded and cleared her throat. Her scratchy voice echoed louder than than should have been possible as she recited slowly the conditions of their newly found figurine's abilities.

"Dreamworld Rules:  
You travel into a daydream by holding the glass bear and wishing strongly.  
You cannot choose your age, which will be the same as reality.  
You can choose your hairstyle, hair color, eye color, and clothes, which you can change.  
You will have higher than average physical abilities and learn physical things easier than in the Realworld.  
You will have quick reflexes and be relatively skilled in all weaponry.  
You can keep items from previous daydreams and can them summon at will.  
You will need certain physical features for the sake of blending into some daydreams. You will gain those physical features, and in subsequent daydreams, you will be able to make them appear on your body at will.  
Your dream self will always remain humanoid."  
The old lady hobbled away leaning on a cane. The girls followed with their eyes until she was no longer visible. Hina shrugged. Haru's haze refocused on the bear. It was intricately carved, possessing an inner beauty so fine that even two toddlers couldn't miss it.  
Suddenly, the bear started to shimmer. It's form wobbled, it's image distorted. It seemingly shrank and grew in the timeworn of a second, and for moments scenes could be viewed inside its shape.  
Haru gasped in slight pain. Hina rushed over. The tiny glass object was disappearing! Haru's body was apparently its destination; it was being absorbed.  
Abruptly, the feeling vanished along with the statuette. Hina's wavering expression shifted into a smirk. Haru held her hand, where the bear had gone, tenderly.  
"You know what? I think this is gonna be real fun!"

* * *

**~Nine Years Later, Realworld, Ochi Junior High~**

Now much older, The two had remained inseparable. Maturity had been gained, experiences committed to memory. There had been an incident involving a boy, and another containing a pet turtle.  
They had survived to junior high, although the workload was fierce, and had befriended two other girls, Chifumi and Miki, and a boy, Hiroto. Unsurprisingly enough, they always fell in the same class and gained nicknames. All in all, normal junior high girls.  
Girls with a deep secret, that is. Girls who would never tell another their true thoughts. Girls who knew how to survive in an unforgiving world, even if their's was. They knew things no one else would believe. It was never lonely. They had each other.  
The glass bear had never stayed outside of Haru's hand for more than five minutes. No one other than Hina could accompany her. Haru could enter sleeping dreams without its help by touching the person. With its help, she could translate into mediums, such as art, TV, books, and more. After all, they were originally Daydreams in someone's head.  
Currently, the two were walking home from school, complaining about homework.  
"Wakamura-sensei gives too much of it, you know? It wouldn't hurt him to maybe lighten the load just a little," Hina whined. Haru shook her head in fake disgust. She tsk-ed. "And speaking of him, I heard he has a pretty wife. How did a scumbag like him get a good woman? I mean if it was me I'd never marry him in a million years!" Haru sighed, her brain whirling. The gears were clicking into place. All she had to do was convince Hina…  
"Well," she began slowly; carefully. "I know a place where we won't have do homework…" she trailed off into silence. Hina glanced at her. Her face paled considerably.  
"Haru-chan," she whispered. "That would mean abandoning this world forever! No more family, no more friends! Do you really want to do that?" Haru nodded quietly. It wasn't that she hated this world, but they were meant for greater things. She was bored of this life.  
"We die tonight."

* * *

**Ayan~ Please review. Do you guys have any suggestions? Review, or else Chibi will drop you in the middle of nowhere! Without a computer!**

**Some Japanese terms I used:**

**Okaa-san = mom**

**Obaa-san = grandma**

**sensei = teacher**

**chan = a term of endearment generally used on small children, animals, or girls**


	2. Maiko Yukino

**Ayan~ Thanks for reading this far! [Bows profusely]**

**Thank you to Sara Darkotter who is my beta reader, colbub who wrote the first fan fic I read, and all of my readers! (That's you)**

**If you've been wondering, Neither Haru or Hina are based off me. I could never be that mature… :(**

**Instead of L saying things with a heart, I'm using ~**

_**Maiko's POV…**_

"Next player~" My heat pounded as I stepped up to the weird machine-chair thingy. I was going to get my own dragon! L-chan pointed at the screen and announced, "Here is Maiko Yukino's partner! This is…" I felt like my head was going to explode from all the pressure.

"Gorao!" I breathed a sigh of relief as Kumiko ran up to me.

"Your dragon is so much cooler than mine! I'm so jealous," she gushed. "Remember the rules? Let's get started than!" We sat down in identical weird machine-chair thingies.

_**One week later…**_

I wonder what Reiji's dragon is? I waited with baited breath as L-chan processed the data. "Here is Reiji Ozora's partner! This is…" As L-chan delivered the standard lines, I clenched my fists in anticipation…

And gawked. Reiji's long-awaited dragon was… LAME! The crowd cracked up laughing. You could even hear the technicians laughing in the control room. I had never seen such a lame dragon. How Reiji-like. It was a slightly different scene as Reiji and I sat down in the two weird machine-chair thingies.

"D-break!"

I fell onto Gorao's back. This time, the D-zone was a city. I checked the navigation function on my mobile. Good. Reiji was safe – for now. On an impulse, I looked up.

"Huh?" There was something falling from the sky. A girl, to be precise, _with dragon wings and fox ears? _What was going on? Was there a bug in the system? Although hard to believe, DD _was_ a virtual reality game. It's _got_ to get a virus _sometime_. With a CRASH, she landed next to me on Gorao.

"Tsune~ Where am I?" the girl/dragon/fox asked, her red ears twitching. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maiko Yukino. We're in the D-zone," I gently responded.

"Tsune~ Nice to meet you," she bowed. "I'm… Akiko, I think."

"You think?"

"Tsune~ I can't remember much… Oh! I do remember one thing! I'm looking for someone, but I can't remember who…" I examined her up close. She had flaming red dragon wings and fox ears, the color totally in contrast with her deep blue hair. She was wearing a winter school uniform and she held a small, hand-bound notebook, filled with messy pages of drawings.

"It's ok. I'll help you find whoever it is you're looking for. I'm sure they'll remember you!"

"Tsune~ Thanks! You mentioned the D-zone earlier. What's that?" I let out a sharp intake of breath.

"The D-zone is in virtual reality. Actually, it's sort of strange that you show up here… Oh well. " I checked my mobile again. Through all the confusion, I had almost forgotten about Reiji. Sure enough, he was in a fight with a player already. I turned back.

"Tsune~ Where are we going?" Akiko inquired innocently.

"Helping my loser friend," I answered.

"Tsune~ It's weird that you call your friend a loser."

"It's because he is one. You'll meet him soon enough."

"Ok," Akiko smiled brightly, _blindingly _brightly in fact. I looked closer, only to discover that there were tiny flames illuminating her face. I turned away.

"Akiko, you're on fire," I told her.

"Waah!" She waved her hands rapidly around the flames until they went out.

_**One minute later with Reiji…**_

I ran towards a rapidly elevating Reiji. Chibi's wings were growing at a surprising rate. Reiji seemed unaware of how abnormal this was, and he was ordering Chibi to blast a fireball at another player, whom I recognized as Daisuke Hagiwara from class 2-G. Chibi's fireball took the last of Hagiwara's health, and he exited the game.

I looked back to find Akiko cowering behind Gorao.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Tsune~ Hiding," She whispered. "You never told me that your loser friend was a…"

"Was a what?"

"Tsune~ A _boy_!" She shuddered. "Boys are scary!"

"Fine. Stay back there. See if I care," I turned towards Reiji. "Reiji! Over here!" Reiji floated to the ground. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Well, when Chibi wanted to fight, I decided to fight too. I wasn't sure if those little wings could fly. I felt this tingling all over my body and he just flew. It was freaky. I guess that's how I operate my dragon. I think I'm going to get into this game," he smiled.

"Of course you're going to like this game! I recommended it to you!" I turned back to Gorao. "Akiko! You can come out! It's ok! Reiji's not scary!"

"Whose Akiko?" Reiji queried.

"Tsune~ Yes he is! All boys are scary!" I sighed.

"Either you're going to come out yourself or I'm going to drag you out here!" She inched forward from behind Gorao.

"Tsune~ Are you sure that Reiji won't do anything?"

"Yes. I'm positive. NOW GET OUT HERE ALREADY!" She reluctantly walked closer.

"Huh? Who is she? What the-" Reiji cut off as he noticed her appendages.

"This is my new friend, Akiko. As far as I can tell, she's one third dragon, one third human, and one third fox," I explained.

"Tsune~ I am not! I'm three-thirds dragon! I remember that…" Akiko trailed off uncertainly.

"As you can see, she has amnesia. All that she can remember is that she's looking for someone," I sighed.

"Cool! A humanoid dragon! I wonder what her attacks are. And se can talk! Awesome!"

"Time's up. The game is over. I'll see you later, Akiko."

"Already?" Reiji whined.

**Ayan~ How did you like it? Reviews are appreciated!**

**Tsune~ is short for **_**kitsune**_**, the Japanese word for fox. I thought it'd be cute since Akiko has fox ears. Should I give Akiko any other dragon traits?**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
